My life as a Summon
by HuangShenLong
Summary: After my untimely death the Shinigami makes a deal with me: help make Naruto's life better and have one of my fondest wishes come...for a price I may someday regret!while i mull over what my wish will be, i first must defeat others for the chance to do what I want with this alt.universe.find out what happens next if you wish, if not, i reccomend having fun reading elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Insert standard Naruto disclaimer here.

Self-inserts are to be handled with care, in my opinion…why, you ask, because you can mess up a good story! If handled carefully and in the right way you can make a great add on to any story, again in my opinion. My goal for this story, this fanfic, is to add and subtract certain elements to the story of Naruto.

In this instance I plan to carefully insert myself into fanfic as a second summon for naruto's father, Minato. This is not really a chapter, just vague information. Chapter 1 Starts within a day of my fictional life and end with my "death". Chapter 2 adds the deathgod who makes an offer I can hardly refuse, in exchange for my help, the deathgod will grant one of my fondest wishes…for a price I might regret, later on. Chapter 3 might be where I get used to the changes I went trough or a timeskip with a separate stoty with the other option. Chapter 4 I may or may not be summoned for the first time or I might first create a summon scroll first and send it into the ninja world so it can be found by chance. Chapter 5 may timeskip to the intro of naruto's story. Chapter 6 may start from narutos' point of view and later switch to mine or the other way round. Well, enough of this on to chapter one. I don't mind reviews as long as you reviewers are not vulgar or deliberetly insulting…I,e. do on to others as you would have done to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The End….?**

Insert Standard naruto disclaimer

The sun was just beginning to peak through the cracks in the blinds on the window of a small room , shining on a small bed, right into the sole occupants sleeping face. The occupant of the small bed roused slightly as if to begin waking up, but scrunched their pudgy face up in slight discomfort and turned away from the window instead.

The next few hours passed with the person barely moving, until an alarm clock began, causing the person to scrunch up into a ball in an attempt to block to sound out. A few seconds pass with the alarm clock blaring at the person, til they get up and shut off the alarm. Silence ensues after the persons actions. Moving to get up the person wipes at the gunk left in their eyes as they head to the bathroom to begin the daily routine. An hour passes.

We now find the person now in the kitchen, dressed nicely for the day. Turning, the person views themselves in a mirror, revealing themselves as a slightly pudgy young woman. The young woman inspects herself in the mirror, tucking stray hair into place, and pulling stray hair form her clothes. Done with her endeavors, she picks up a memo pad nearby and reads from it. She then turns back to the mirror. She then speaks to herself. "Today "; she began, I will be confident, I will get a job, or die trying!" she smiled at herself at that, filling silly.

Entering the living room, she moves to look at a wall. Upon the wall are photos. Most are of dead pets and family members that have passed on. Some are of people who have no time for her. She, having had to live alone for so long , tells the collective photos "I will make you proud, no matter what". She then began to gather the things needed for the day, grabbed her purse, and then left.

A short time later found her in the car she owned, headed off to her interview. She was currently listening to the radio, filling lucky, as one of the many songs she liked was beginning to play. The song playing happened to be Bad moon rising. She shivered as the song sang of not going out that night and hopeing that she was quite prepared to die, the song seemed to warning her. She put that silly thought out of her mind. Looking down as she turned off the radio, she never saw the semi pulling out in front of her. When she did see, it was to late. She never had time to do more than panic before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Waiting Room**

insert standard naruto disclaimer

_**My point of view**_

The waiting room was huge. How I knew it was a waiting room was not beyond me. It was very plain it was a waiting room. Like all waiting rooms, it had chairs and tables with magizines. I was also just as bored in it as i was with any waiting room. There were other people there in the waiting room with me, not that they even paid me any attention. It seemed to me they all thought everyone other then themselves were not very important.

Snobs, I thought; snobs the lot of them. I had attempted earlier to engage any one of them in a converstion so as to ward of boredom, but no luck. They barely glanced at me, no-one even spoke one word to me. I was a very shy person and it had taken a while to work up the courage to even talk to one of the few people in the waiting room with me. As I was then, I thought.

I began to look around the room, again: as I had countless times before. There were 1000 chairs, 500 tables, 100 people, 4 doors,and who knew how many magizines. There were 1000 lamps sat around the room of tables. There were no windows, trashcans, electric sockets, and there were no decorations, either. I had flipped trough a couple hundred of the countless magizines, counted every chair,table,lamp,and had attemped to count how many magizines.

All I had left was to use my imagination to stave off boredom. That or wait like everyone else. I decided to wait a little longer before using my imagination, wanting to save it as a last resort. As I waited along with everyone else, I decided to think carefully about a few things that bothered me, I didn't want to have a panic attack after all.

I really didn't want to think about how I got here. I don't remember how I even got here, where ever here was anyway. I don't know how long I've been in this waiting room, there were no clocks at all. I couldn't even begin to guess how long I've been here, let alone everyone else in the room. I was begining to fell a bit panicy, so I began to try and meditate.

I began to imagine a calm breeze, teezing grass to and thro. Then I began to add, an island, some frolicing dragons, a few Rose bushes, a couple of hot springs, a few rivers, and trees with rose bushes at the tops. The Roses were sheding petals here and there, all in all very pretty. There very many colors. It was then I wavered and I couldn't concentrate on it anymore. The reason was because I heard a door creaking.

Opening my eyes, I (along with everyone else) turned to watch as the creaking door ever so slowly began to open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The choice is mine**

**I know I miss placed a few words and I may have mis-spelled a couple of words, but I'm making an effort to get better. Just give me a chance to get used to typing again and I'm sure to surprise myself and you who read this.**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, he'd have dragons as his summons and he'd be alittle smarter and he'd only wear orange when not on a mission. and maybe he'd be more observant to.**

**Kyuubi or shinigami ****speaking**

_**timeskip**_

**note: if any of the fake author names i made up for this story are in use or come into use, please notify me and i shall change them.**

_**Last time**_

_**I(along with everyone else) turned to watch as the creaking door ever so slowly began to open.**_

**My point of view**

A small child sized old man stepped into the waiting room. His small face was wrinkled with laugh lines, seeming to indicate a life of laughter. His clothes were as bland as the waiting room walls. He had a clipboard in his small hands, it seemed rather big held next to his small we watched him, He began to read over notes only he could see. He took his time reading those notes, just like he had with opening the creaky door; as if he was buliding up sespense. Some of us fidigeted a bit, as if working up the nerve to speak up. Just as a the guy sitting closest to me opened his mouth to speak, the old man spoke,"When I call your alias, plaese stand, after I call the role I will call out an anime,book,or cartoon series and a room number for you to head towareds.

"RumpRumpMan,FamilyGuyAnallee,IwillNotConvert,TheOriginalDocX,IwuvPonyz,JutteKing,

HelloHellKitty,Ihatesakuraxnaruto,Luckypuck,halloweeniskewl,oldmanjenkins,creepersucks,

Gleefanatic,IamBetterThanYouAll,tehfuglyduckling,Leader-SAn,yodellerFreak123,AiAiAiAiAi,

Loveless in seattle,HarryJamesPotter-Black,CALIBRIBOLDUNDERLINED,HadesLordOfTheDead,

1234HappyDaze,Hoops&YoYo56,Heyyou,stupidokids,IWantKennyTheShark,Reptileloather09,

IMSEXYANDIKNOWIT,WowWowWubbzeyKins,KawaiiDoMo,xxXXRedXIsHawtXXxx,Paintlord,

xIXLoveXYoaix,Wiggle^4Ohh,Masterlover,sweetchildomine,letitshine,bluefootboobiesopain

,YuYuhakaosho,2020204hoursago,ILIKESBIGBUTTS,GARRAXLEESQUEE,Happytreefeinds,esper3,

GongBanger,Cuoponhoarder,Wreakitralhp,Boswerkingkoopa,Thegreatcornholoio,balljam

,jackofalltrades,the master of none,nomnomnom,canihaskissplz,domdomdom,scareman23,

Candlejack,hollowweencannon,bombernaniwhat, axelxroxas, and HuangShenLong(I stopped paying attention at my author name, he went on who knows how long afterwards)."

"If I did not call your name, please stay seated;''those of you interested mainly in harry potter, please head towards room H1a now." After Most had left the room, he then said to us,"those interested in naruto are to head to room Na1a." I then left the room along with 8 other people, (9 of us togeather).

The hallway was as bland as the waiting room. I was the last in line, having been pushed out of the way by evertone else. Not that I minded, it didn't really bother me. As we walked I counted doors til I lost count. There were alot of doors, the hallway seemed to be going trough the alphbet for door names.

_Timeskip_

After passing trough the M wing, we finally made it to room Na1a and went in to find...


End file.
